


Arabesque Dream

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Eleven discovers that he's gay and that's okay, Erik is a Swindler courtesan, Exotic Setting (Gallopolis), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fruit as Symbolism? Maybe, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Traveling into a new land can lead to interesting moments, especially when a mysterious stranger takes an interest in you and invites you for some excitement...Basically Eleven finds himself in Gallopolis, gets attention from a stranger about a sexy offer, and finds out that he might be having some gay feelings for the local courtesan who's taken an interest in him.(Yes, Erik does wear the Swindler's Set in this)
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Arabesque Dream

He walked into Gallopolis completely amazed by his surroundings. Tall decorated buildings with brightly colored patterns along the top, the nearby bazaar having blasts of colors and making it stand out from the rest of the city and the palace straight ahead that loomed in the distance. Even the hot desert sun wasn't enough to distract him from sight-seeing but he couldn't just stand there. So he walked to the local bazaar and walked around, taking in the sights of the vendors selling their wares in the form of decor, fabrics, and the like. 

Something caught his eye.

More like _someone._

He saw them for a glance and only saw their eyes before the stranger seemingly vanished into the crowd like a ghost, their sheer silk flying by in the wind.

Eleven looked around, hoping to find the stranger again but to no avail. 

The brightly colored fabrics draped over the vendors' booths, not only shielding the kingdom's subjects from the blistering sun but to also make the dusty ground show off colorful splotches in the sand.

His stomach rumbled, making him aware that he hadn't eaten anything in a while. So he looked around for a food vendor, hoping the price wasn't something outrageous. 

"Good noon, sir! Fresh produce aplenty!"

A snack wouldn’t be bad to have so Eleven stopped by the vendor in question to see what he had to offer. There were many of the local foods, like figs, almonds, and even some apples. There was one such one fruit that he wasn’t familiar with, and so he asked what it was. The fruit was a red-ish purple hue orb looking fruit with an abundance of dark-colored seeds on the inside.

“These are pomegranates, my good sir! They grow well in the desert heat.”

It wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot so he paid the fruit seller and took one to snack on as he walked around the outdoor market. Eleven found that the fruit he bought was quite good, albeit in an interesting way. The taste wasn’t something he was used to, a little tart but not overbearingly sour.

He felt the slight presence of a breeze by his shoulder like someone had walked past him. He looked around but could find no one. 

He was being watched certainly. It must be that mysterious person from earlier. 

So Eleven kept one eye out for the mysterious stranger while finishing the rest of his pomegranate. He decided to save the rest of it for this evening and opened his bag to wrap up the fruit, only to find a curious yet fancy envelope in his bag. He wrapped up his fruit quickly before placing all of his attention on the unusual envelope in his bag, complete with a fancy seal. Believing the letter to be something private, he wove through the crowd of the bazaar to a private part of town and took out the letter that he had acquired somehow. He tore through the seal, which was a shame since it looked beautiful, and took out a rather short letter neatly folded in the envelope. 

“ _It’s not often Gallopolis has such handsome fellows such as yourself. I do apologize for disturbing you, I do not mean to cause you alarm, but you look so beautiful I couldn’t help myself but stare. If you’re looking for some excitement in this desert city, let my humble refuge be your oasis. I live in the little sandstone house at the end of the block with the purple silk curtains hanging from the window and the desert flower mural on the right side. I do hope you visit, I can make your time worthwhile~_ ”

Excitement? Oasis? Well that certainly did spark some interest and that also concluded his suspicions that there _was_ someone watching him. At least the stranger was kind enough to explain that no harm was intended. 

The sky above was starting to wane into the dusky hours and everyone was either heading home for the evening or to the various adult entertainment venues like bars, the local casino, or one of the brothels. If he wanted to see what the fuss was about regarding this stranger and their request, he might as well do it this evening. 

Eleven walked through the street in the middle of the bazaar, down the block to find the house that was mentioned in the letter. He found a particularly small house next to the towering buildings surrounding it and Eleven was amazed by the beautifully painted mural on the sandstone brick with the desert landscape captured in all of its exotic glory, with the local flora painted meticulously with a realistic flair and the background is so well-done that it was like a portal to another place. Coming to the door, he noted the lavish purple curtains blowing gently in the breeze.

This had to be the place that the letter mentioned. 

He hesitantly opened the door and was greeted to what looked like an entrance to the Gallopolis palace. The transparent silks were draped across the tiny foyer, obscuring the view. He felt as though he didn’t belong in this heavenly place but then he remembered the letter and why he had come. So he gently brushed aside the thin curtain sheers, transparent and softer than any material that he was used to. He looked ahead of him and failed to stifle a gasp as his heart became lodged in his throat.

There the stranger was, reclining leisurely on luxurious pillows and surrounded by gorgeous, expensive fabrics, all draped casually all over each other. The materials gave the private room a soft glow that, along with a sweet perfume in the air, made Eleven believe he stepped into another world. He was speechless at the sight and rightfully so as the environment and everything in it looked like something out of an old storybook. 

"Hello~"

Eleven fought to keep his knees from knocking and grasped onto his sword strap like it was his lifeline. The handsome stranger that greeted him looked like a god at that moment. His eyes narrowed with intrigue at his guest. He ever so gracefully sat up from his reclining position and got up from his bed to meet him closer.

"You're even more handsome up close. I had always wanted to meet you and see your cute face again."

Eleven's face went scarlet and his hands trembled but he couldn't look away at this divine being in front of him. He also hoped that Erik couldn’t hear his pounding heart in his chest. He was scared to move, his feet frozen to the floor. 

"Awww, are you shy? Well, you don't have to worry about a thing. I don't bite~"

When the stranger escorted him to the edge of the bed, Eleven’s mind was filled with thoughts and feelings that he hadn’t ever felt in his life. Was it okay to like someone like this stranger? Was it right, or was it wrong? Was it okay to have these feelings? 

Eleven sat down and gulped, his lips dry as he admired the outfit he was wearing, which was a black chest plate, flowy white pants, and decorative sashes that slid around his hips whenever he walked with half of his upper body exposed. His golden armbands glistened as bright as the gold earrings he wore. 

"The name's Erik, by the way. What's yours, beautiful?"

"E-Eleven." He was surprised that he could even still speak. 

"You're so precious, like an exquisite treasure. Now, you came here because of my offer, yes?"

Eleven nodded, still nervous.

"I figured. Well, you can come in and just relax. If there is anything you need or you feel uncomfortable in any way, please don’t hesitate to tell me. Let me take care of you~"

Oh boy.

"Let's get you comfortable, shall we? I imagine you had quite the time to get here." Erik asked as he started undoing the leather clasps on Eleven's duster. Eleven wanted to protest, about to say that he would take care of it, but Erik had already cleared the clasps, leaving his duster hanging open. Eleven took off his duster and side bag, and Erik carefully took them from him, laying his duster across a nearby chair and laying the sword next to it. Eleven also took off his boots to be polite at least, internally scolding himself for not doing so sooner. 

"There! You must’ve had a long day so why don't you sit down?" Erik asked, gesturing toward the edge of the bed. Eleven nodded shyly, sitting down and folded his hands in his lap. He was having trouble shaking the nerves, especially when Erik sat right next to him and looked at him with those bright cyan eyes that somehow matched his hair. 

_Goddess, he was so close._

"So what made you come to town?"

"Just traveling."

"Traveling? Might I ask where from?”

“Cobblestone. It’s a small village over by the Emerald Coast.”

“Coming here from the Emerald Coast is an awful long way to travel. Well, you can travel all over my body if you wish to~"

That little pun was awful but it also worked like a charm as Erik watched his face get scarlet red again. Erik had to laugh, he was so cute. 

"You're so adorable!" Erik gushed happily as he wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. Eleven actually didn't mind the hug at all, just surprised at how soft his skin was. Was he using some kind of lotion? With the way he decorated himself, Eleven wouldn't be surprised if he did. 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Eleven was starting to wonder why he was worried about before. Not to mention, his feelings to this man holding onto him were pretty harmless and they actually felt… right.

“Now let’s get to the fun part…”

Eleven was snatched out of his thoughts as he felt a soft kiss on his neck, a delicate little touch of his lips. He couldn't stop himself from gasping quietly, biting back a moan. Erik smirked as he planted some more soft kisses on his neck just under his jaw. Hearing his quiet moans sounding a little needier meant Erik was doing something right. Admittedly, he was a little quieter than some of the other clients that he’s been with, but that’s made him special in a way; the quietness suited him. 

"Do you like this?" He asked before pressing another kiss on his neck.

"Ye-Yeah…"

What was this feeling? Where did this sensitivity and new-found pleasure come from? It felt foreign to him but he wanted more, so much more. He was starting to find that he needed him. The mere presence of this man was so intoxicating to his soul that it almost startled him how easily he had succumbed to his unarming touch. Eleven was hoping he wouldn't get that needy that quickly but here he was. He was entirely new to the whole thing, but Erik didn’t seem to mind. 

"This feels so nice, doesn't it?"

Eleven’s voice could only produce another sweet moan but nodded to answer properly. "I-I want…"

"Hm?"

"I want… more, please… more of you..." Eleven managed to breathe before his voice almost gave out.

"You want more of little ol' me? Well, your wish is my command." 

Eleven watched in anticipation as Erik smoothly got up from his spot and sat right on his lap, facing him. Eleven's brain short-circuited and could not function enough to speak a word to the gorgeous man right in front of him, and having that gleam in his eyes meant he had something on his mind. 

Knowing him, he probably did and sweet Goddess did Eleven crave it.

Erik went back to attacking his face with kisses to distract him from his hands creeping up his back under his shirt. Erik slowly tortured him with slow strokes, caressing every inch of his skin. Eleven tried to hide his face in his shoulder, but his quiet mewling gave him away. It also didn't help that he was feeling the front of his pants begin to tighten.

"Goodness, it doesn't take you much to get you all hot and bothered. Is this new to you?"

"Y-Yeah… B-But please don't stop…" Eleven pleaded, his voice taking on a higher pitch from the increased sensitivity. 

"I won't if you don't want me to."

"You feel… really good…"

"That's what I like to hear~" Erik's hands snaked around to his front, slowly sliding up his chest. Eleven's breath hitched when he gently brushed past his nipples. Erik played with him further by stroking his chest all around, making him even more sensitive with each passing caress. "You're so warm and strong. I feel honored~"

Eleven was panting a little, his face warm and pink. Erik's nimble hands were already making quick work of him and it was driving him up the wall, electrifying every part of his mortal body.

He craved more for this pleasure. He wanted to demand it, but fear that he would slip away for being too greedy.

Then he felt his kisses on his chest and himself being pushed down into the bed. 

Eleven had never in his life wanted to take his clothes off that badly, but from the way Erik kissed his chest, sweeping dangerously close to his nipples, to his hands stroking his outer thighs, Eleven was on cloud nine. He couldn't help but openly moan at this point, his inhibitions getting swept away, and this absolutely delighted Erik, who basked in those sweet, needy sounds.

"You sound so lovely, dear~ Does it feel good?"

Eleven nodded, his voice a little weak. 

“Say, how about I dim the lights and we get into it?”

Eleven couldn’t nod fast enough but whined as the warm touch of his hands slid and faded away as he sauntered over to the candles that lit the shelves across the room. At the same time, Eleven noticed he was shimmying out of his clothes, first his chest plate by slowly pulling it over his head and letting it fall gracefully in a nearby chair. He blew another candle out, letting the thin wisps of smoke curl and dissipate into thin air. He gave a sly look to Eleven, like a sneaky fox eyeing his prey. It must be his eyes.

His alluring, seductive eyes…

The remaining light in the room faded out until only the moonlight of the nearby window was the only source of light. Eleven trembled on the bed as Erik sauntered back over, his full attention on him now in only those white, see-through pants and colorful belts.

Eleven almost lost his breath when Erik put his knee on the bed, swung his other around to the other side of his body, and straddled him right on his hips, looking down on him. “Let’s begin.”

Eleven gulped and trembled as Erik pressed his weight on him. He hoped that his hard-on wasn’t too noticeable to Erik but when Erik slyly rolled his hips and hit him just right, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hide much else.

"What’s this? You’re that turned on? You’re all shy and blushy, too!”

Eleven instinctively covered his face with his hands and groaned, leaving him open to surprise as Erik planted kisses on his stomach. Eleven shuddered as Erik kissed up to his chest, moving his shirt up at the same time and exposing even more of his skin. 

“Can I take your shirt off?”

Eleven uncovered his face looking up at him and nodded without a word. He moved his arms as Erik took his shirttail and pulled the whole garment over his head and tossed it aside. Eleven’s upper half was completely bare now, which gave Erik much more room to explore.

Eleven, through his dazed vision, looked up at Erik in complete awe and admiration. His features, his physique, his hands…

Erik’s hands roamed Eleven’s body, feeling up every square inch of his skin. Hearing his soft, desperate moans fueled Erik even more to make this boy under him feel so many things he hadn’t experienced before.

He looked so cute to him, so innocent…

Eleven writhed and even cried aloud as Erik rubbed his thumb against one of his nipples. The little bumps on his chest had gotten so sensitive from all of the stroking and touching. Erik rubbed it a little more and it was enough to make Eleven visibly twitch. With a nipple under his fingers and the other nipple met Erik’s mouth, and he started to suck it and press his tongue on it. Eleven was in another plane of existence, feeling nothing but ecstasy streaming through his veins and little tears in his eyes.

The sounds of Eleven moaning needily and sweetly filled Erik’s ears and it sounded positively wonderful.

It really didn’t take him much to get aroused, to go from a shy, quiet fellow to being drunk with pleasure and almost unraveled at the seams, letting loose unholy yet precious noises that would have made even a local courtesan blush. Erik was slowly peeling away at the layers and was soon going to reveal the boy down to his bare soul. But he was going to not just dominate but to also nurture and help along with his own self-discovery. Erik wanted to hold onto that precious life and for Eleven to see that there was nothing to be ashamed of, that although Erik was on top, his service was to Eleven. 

Erik could also tell Eleven was straining against the front of his pants, his flushed face, as well as the prominent bump behind his ass, revealed it all. Not to mention, the quiet, strained moans of need rang so prettily in his ears. Erik wondered if Eleven would want to go that far…

“Do you want to go to the next step?”

“N-Next step?”

“It means our pants would be out of the equation.”

“So does that mean we’re gonna…” Eleven’s voice trailed off before coming to the conclusion and his eyes going wide as his face reddens. He looked really nervous, so much so that Erik was tempted to call it off to avoid scaring him further. 

“... Yes.”

Eleven mulled it over for a minute. 

“Okay, I’ll follow your lead.”

So here goes nothing.

“Can you take off your pants, or do you want me to help you?”

“I-I can get it, it’s no trouble…”

“Very well.”

Erik raised himself off of his hips and the bed so that Eleven could sit up and take care of himself. Eleven’s face was still warm and pink as he undid the laces to his pants and tugged them loose. Doing so, he revealed his boxers but lifted his head to ask Erik a question to be greeted by his near-nude form, the only clothing on his body being a thin, black thong. 

_Holy shit, he had a nice ass._

“Like what you see?” Erik asked cheekily, snapping Eleven out of his gay-induced stupor. His question caused Eleven to become flustered, his complexion a cherry red, and his stuttering voice unable to speak actual words. Erik relished his reaction and laughed wholeheartedly, approaching him back on the bed and pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Silly boy… you’re so precious. Now, are you ready?”

Eleven looked up at him and with pleading in his eyes, nodded. Erik wanted to stare into those blue-gray eyes even longer, finding himself rather lost in them. 

_He could do that later, he had a job to do and that was to make sure his partner had a good time._

His face carried fondness as he casually held a piece of Eleven's hair and kissed it. Eleven blushed at the humbling action but found himself staring at Erik's face again, wanting to study and remember every single particle that made up one beautiful Erik. 

His cyan eyes, his sexy smile, his smooth voice… 

"Let's get you prepared. I gotta work you some before we start." Erik told him as he revealed a thin bottle of some clear liquid. 

"Work me?"

"That's to make sure you don't strain yourself too hard when you feel it."

"I-I see… But how?"

"Well, how about a little fingering?" Erik asked casually as he lubed up his fingers.

Eleven was a little lost. What exactly was "fingering"? Would it feel weird having someone's fingers inside him? He looked on a little nervously but chose not to decline. Erik noted his worry and assured him that if he wanted to stop, he’d be more than happy to do so for his sake. This did comfort Eleven, so he gave the go-ahead for him to start. 

It seemed the universe provided the answer when Erik's wet-with-lube index finger slid in, feeling the stretch from the friction. Eleven gasped loudly as he was unaware of how tight it felt. Erik, being on top of him, looked over his body and admired his handiwork thus far.

Flushed skin, sweat, and all. 

Getting deep enough, his finger curled, touching a set of nerves that Eleven didn't know existed previously. Eleven's reaction, of course, was to twitch visibly and tremble, his warm body brimming with sensitive nerves. It was like someone lighting a massive firecracker in his body and none of his nerves were safe from the blast.

Holy Yggdrasil, that was the last thing he expected to feel. 

Eleven clutched tightly the closest thing he could get ahold of, which were the sheets under him, now balled up in his tight fists. Erik proceeded to work him in some more, taking in the sounds of Eleven’s panting, which sounded strained and so pretty.

"Goodness me, you certainly felt something, didn't you? It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes…" Eleven strained to speak, his body on edge. He couldn’t stop trembling and squirming his spot, crying out weakly when Erik slid another finger and began to pump back and forth like before, a little faster this time. 

It felt so tight and yet… It felt so good.

He tried to open his eyes that he hadn’t realized were shut but he could only open them a little and in his vision was Erik, and only Erik as everything else around him seemed blurry and unfocused. His face was knit with concentration as he did his work, like an artisan studying his project. 

“You’re doing well so far, baby. Is it getting too much?” Erik asked, looking up at him.

Eleven had just enough energy to nod and Erik knew it was time to give him a breather. Erik took out his fingers and Eleven felt like a weight had been lifted off of his body, finally being able to breathe. His face was red and he looked dazed, more than likely drunk off of the pleasure that he felt for what felt like forever.

“Take your time.” Erik’s voice sounded comforting at that moment. Eleven felt his hands caress his chest and stomach with such a loving touch that for a second Eleven wondered if this was actually real. 

“Erik?”

“Yes, love?”

“Can I… kiss you…?”

Erik glanced up at him, mildly surprised by the request, but it was extremely difficult when he looked like that, waiting so patiently and being expectant for an answer. Those big, doe eyes of his looked so soft and Erik just couldn’t resist.

“Of course you can.”

Eleven gasped quietly, his face lighting up and Erik thought his heart was about to burst. He leaned over him, careful not to crush him, and met his lips for a gentle, chaste kiss. They parted as soon as they began but their stares lingered, both of them not wanting to leave the little space between them. Erik watched as Eleven hesitantly raised a hand to his face, on his cheek, where his thumb stroked his skin. Touched by the gesture, Erik took Eleven’s hand and kissed the center of his palm fondly. 

Dammit, he was supposed to be the one in control but this tenderness was getting the better of him.

“You’re very sweet, you know that?”

Eleven smiled at him and Erik thought the world stopped moving, he looked that precious. Now he absolutely had to make sure he got this right if Eleven was still up for it.

“Do you want me to keep doing this or do you want more?” Erik was down, either way, he just wanted to see his cute, blushy face again. 

“More?”

“Well, typically after I ‘prepare’, normally you get filled again, but instead of fingers, you get something bigger…” Erik took off his black thong, the only garment left on his body, leaving him wholly naked in front of Eleven. 

Eleven looked down his body to see what he was referring to and noticed Erik’s fully hardened dick, leaking a little precum.

Wait, how long has he been that hard?

“Don’t worry, it’s just been like this for a minute.”

Eleven relaxed a little. The last thing he wanted for Erik was to be quietly suffering from that much need while he was tending to him. Being that hard for that long actually kind of hurt. 

“So?” Erik offered.

Eleven looked back up at him and nodded, brimming with anticipation. 

“I can’t hear you, I’m a little deaf.”

“Yes.”

This was it. 

“Now before I do anything, I have this to say: if it starts to hurt, please tell me and I’ll halt everything. It’s not supposed to hurt, but if it does, it’s only supposed to hurt a little from the stretch. I don’t want you in pain just because you want to please me, you need to feel good, too. So if something feels overwhelmingly weird or painful, please tell me. Okay?” Erik explained

This made sense to Eleven, and it even felt assuring that Erik would go this far to make sure he was okay. He nodded, giving the go-ahead to Erik.

“ _As you wish, love._ ”

Eleven closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little, focusing on his breathing to soothe his beating, aching heart. He felt Erik pry his legs apart, stroking his thighs to calm him. Eleven held onto his delicate breath and whimpered quietly as Erik ran his hands over his lower abdomen. He heard the pop of a bottle, knowing it was the lube from earlier and he opened his eyes for a moment to Erik whispering something, but it was inaudible to make out.

“Don’t worry, I put a barrier spell on. This way we can still be safe and still not have to worry about anything nasty afterward. That wouldn’t be good at all.”

So that was what that quiet whispering was.

“Ready?”

Eleven took a quick breath and nodded, making eye contact with him to affirm his choice. Erik grinned and Eleven closed his eyes again.

He felt _something_ , and then he felt _all of it._

Eleven gasped sharply and moaned aloud, feeling the stretch, the pleasure, and the pain all at once. He arched his back and tensed his entire body up. He was panting quietly and his entire face flushed.

“You okay?”

“Ye-... Yeah, just… a moment…”

“Take all the time you need to get settled. I’ll be right here. Just remember to breathe.”

He looked up weakly at Erik and saw those cyan eyes looking, filled with concern and patience. All he could do was breathe in and out, looking around at his surroundings.

It really was like a part of heaven here.

“Erik?”

“Hm?”

“You can… move…”

Erik steadied himself as he held onto Eleven’s legs and pulled himself out just enough so that only the head was still in before thrusting forward. Eleven shuddered, letting out a soft moan, and gripped the sheet under him in his fists. “More… please, moreee…”

“Of course~”

Erik began to hold a rhythm as he started pumping, and it wasn’t long before Eleven was letting loose those lovely little noises that Erik basked in and thoroughly enjoyed. 

Until one little noise came out of his mouth and startled the two of them so much everything stopped. It was an oddly funny sound, his voice cracking like unevenly shattered glass, but Erik had the pleasure of watching Eleven’s face turn bright red and be hidden behind his hands. It was all too much. Erik couldn’t but laugh quietly.

“Was it that good, baby?” Erik inquired as he bent over him and kissed Eleven’s hands softly.

“I’m sorry for that awful sound...”

“Awww, don’t be too hard on yourself. I thought it was cute.”

“Cute?” Eleven asked quietly, revealing a sliver of his face by parting his hands and looking up at him. 

“Mhmm. Please don’t be too embarrassed over it. It happens.”

Eleven removed his hands from his face but his cheeks were still brushed with the remnants of his blush. Erik smiled sweetly at him and took his closest hand to kiss the back of it like a nobleman greeting a lady. 

_How does he keep attacking his heart with these forms of affection?_

“Wanna get back into it then?”

Eleven nodded expectantly, a little braver this time. Erik soon got back into his pace from before and Eleven was back to feeling nothing but a wet warmth in his ass. He shuddered for a moment before gaining the energy to wrap his legs around the small of Erik’s back. Erik held his hips tighter to support himself and Eleven’s whole body shook from the force of Erik’s thrusts in him.

“‘Faster…!” Eleven breathed before his voice gave out. 

Erik heard that command loud and clear and upon doing so made Eleven see stars in his eyes.

The friction…

The warmth…

His skin on his...

This felt so fucking good

The more sensitive Eleven got, the more desperate his moans became. His body was hot enough to break a sweat, and his nerves tingled with pleasure. He writhed under Erik, especially when he pushed Eleven’s legs back and thrust into him harder. Erik groaned at the position and felt something impure invade his mind. He glanced up at Eleven to check in on him and what he saw before him was forever etched into his brain like a farmer branding cattle.

Eleven lied there, his body flush and steaming warm. In his blue-gray eyes had little tears, but not pain but of joy and pleasure.

He was looking at him. He had that hungry look in his eyes and he wanted him so badly.

“ **Please….** ”

_Erik was going to give him exactly what he wanted._

At this point, Eleven couldn’t even think straight as his brain was turned into a liquid mush. What could he say if he even had just a smidge of brain-power in him still? 

Through his blurry vision, he saw Erik right on top of him, his face contorted into concentration. To keep him there, Eleven wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and weakly cried in his ears. 

“E-Erih, I-!”

“J-Just a little longer, hold on for me!”

Eleven nodded and released a cracked cry as everything, like his own dignity, started growing fragile and unstable. Erik wasn’t far off but he tried his damndest to keep everything together for just another minute longer. In the final moments, they both unleashed a slew of the lewdest moans and noises, some of the most carnal and wanton sounds ever uttered. They didn’t care who listened.

Well, it was hard when the soundproof spell was up.

“E-Erik!! I can’t, I can’t-!”

Eleven squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up, letting out a final euphoric sob as the climax peaked. He felt his warm seed spill on his stomach as he came, the white, recognized substance dribbling out of him. He laid slack on the bed, his heart still pounding in his chest and his high still tingling. He was still trembling when Erik joined him in his bliss a few moments later, the barrier spell doing its job. Erik stretched as he almost collapsed on top of Eleven, only catching himself with some strength left. The only sounds in the room now were the ones of them panting heavily like they had run a marathon, both equally exhausted. Goddess, they were sweating pretty badly. 

Erik had just enough energy to pull himself out before shakily dropping himself by Eleven’s side, his back facing the door. 

“Damnnnn… that actually wore me out. Was it good for you?”

Eleven nodded, not ceasing eye contact. They remained by each other’s side for some time, basking in the afterglow they both shared, but to Erik, Eleven looked absolutely radiant. Erik actually swore that he just did it with a Celestrian and now he’s lying right next to him. Eleven looked a little dazed, his body flushed from the warmth. Erik noted a single tear rolling down his cheek and immediately became concerned. Was it too much?

“You… You okay?” Erik gently asked him, stroking his exposed cheek, and wiping the tear away.

Eleven nodded gently and Erik’s heart melted even further if it hadn’t already.

“I-I’m okay… it was just a lot to take it at once, and it felt so good, it was overwhelming… I’m okay, sweet, honest.”

Fuck, Erik’s officially gotten attached.

They both waited for their highs to finally taper off before moving. Erik gently parted Eleven’s chestnut-colored hair out of his face and tried to place it behind his ear. 

“So.... what now?” Eleven asked, looking up at him.

“If I may… I can wash you up. I think a bath would be good.” Erik offered.

Eleven thought this was quite the intimate offer, but he agreed that it would do some good. “Are you washing yourself as well? You can join me if you’d like.”

“You wish me to?” Erik inquired, gently surprised.

“Some company would be nice.”

Erik couldn’t decline that, even if he wasn’t an actual client. A part of him wanted to say yes, to join him in the bath and take care of him. He felt so nice before, and being able to wash him up would fuel him into the next year.

Those eyes of his were hard to ignore as well.

“If you wish me to accompany you, then I don’t see the reason to turn it down.”

Eleven smiled at him and his heart immediately melted. Erik fell out of bed and went to pick up Eleven bridal-style, one arm around his back and the other under his knees. Eleven immediately held onto Erik's neck for support. For someone who looked thinner than he was, he was surprised Erik even had that kind of strength. 

Not that he minded.

Erik walked to the left side of the room and passed a thin barrier of curtains leading into a marble bathroom also dressed in fine linens and silks. Along one corner of the tub had various bottles of different shapes, colors, and even scents. 

Erik carefully laid Eleven on a nearby stool before getting the bath running. It was a little uncomfortable sitting down but he knew that if it got that bad, that Erik would take care of him. He noted a sweet aroma in the air and noticed a fragrance stick was burning nearby on a pretty ornate dish. 

"It'll be just a minute, baby, I just want to make sure this is good first. Then I'll get you all cleaned up!"

Eleven noted how mindful Erik was about the whole thing, from testing the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot to see what fragrances would be best to mix with the bathwater. He cared so much for someone who he had just met today; he speaks as though they’ve known each other for years.

“Ready?” Erik asked, offering his hand to him. Eleven looked at the hand briefly before taking it and feeling Erik escort him to the bath. With his help, Eleven stepped into the tub, greeted by the pleasantly warm bathwater. 

“Aren’t you going to wash up as well?’

“I can take care of that after you. Right now, you’re my responsibility and my number one priority. I’ll be alright.”

“Well, if you say so…”

He was hoping Erik would actually join him in the bath but as long as he stayed with him, he supposed it wasn’t too bad.

“Is something on your mind?” Damn, he was rather perceptive.

Eleven wanted to politely decline and not give Erik any grief, but seeing the sharpness in his eyes, Eleven knew that lying wasn’t going to cut it. 

“Well, if it isn’t too much of a bother, you can join me _in_ the bath. If you’re intent on washing me, I think it would be a little easier.”

Erik was finding it more difficult to say no the more time he spent with him. There was something about him that made him so… irresistible. So precious. Erik couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about Eleven drew him closer. He was so mild-mannered and sweet, almost like a princess in a faraway place. 

Maybe actually joining him in the tub may not be a bad idea..?

“Very well, but you’re gonna have to move some if you want me to join you.”

Eleven understood that and he scooted forward for Erik to join behind him. The water around them splashed about, resulting in little waves. Eleven soon felt the touch of his hands stroking his shoulder and laying a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck. 

“Now, let’s get you washed up.”

* * *

Eleven was now wrapped in a loose robe, tied around his waist and went down to just above his ankles. He was now clean from the bath he and Erik had before, but he saw that it was getting late outside, the evening almost pitch black had the moon not shone its pale glow. 

A part wanted him to stay here, at least for the night. He was mustering up the courage to speak as Erik was putting things away, but Erik spoke first.

“It’s night already so you might want to be careful walking out,” Erik commented, looking back at him, “unless… you want to stay for the night?”

Had Erik read his mind again?

“I don’t mind if it isn’t too much of a bother…”

“Oh! Not at all. This bed can easily fit more than a single person, and it does get lonely~” Erik cooed, ending with a quiet laugh.

His bed certainly was soft, and if Erik was actually okay with it, Eleven supposed it wouldn’t hurt. 

"Come on handsome, let's get some sleep." Erik offered his hand to Eleven who calmly took it and led him to the end of the bed when Eleven was against the wall and Erik was toward the edge. Erik pulled up the thicker blankets over the two of them, making sure that Eleven was tucked in and comfortable. They went back to looking at each other, this time holding a sense of fondness between the two of them.

"So how was all that?"

"That was… a lot. I liked it though, it was better than what dream I would've had."

"Well, I'm glad," Erik responded with a smile.

Eleven looked like he was about to drift off to sleep but not before Erik was about to ask something. 

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna cuddle?"

Eleven was pleasantly surprised by the question but with someone as soft and sweet as him, it wouldn't be so bad. So Eleven shyly nodded and Erik opened his arms to him. Eleven understood and so he felt comforting arms wrapped around him and his head under Erik's chin. He even felt a kiss in his hair and his hands stroking him. Goddess, this felt heavenly.

Eleven blissfully passed out a few minutes later with the final phrase of the night being "Sleep well, sweet prince" still on his mind.


End file.
